1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery boxes and electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device using a battery box.
2. Description of Related Art
When a battery is mounted in an electronic device, it is coupled to an electronic board of the electronic device to provide power to the electronic board, so that the electronic board and the electronic device can operate. However, even if the electronic device has been powered off, the battery still discharges via the electronic board, which is a waste of power and reduces the service life of the battery.